Un sueño imposible
by Andrea 14 de Cullen
Summary: Pequeño one-shot. Bella, cada día intenta no pensar en él, pero le es inevitable. El ver como su mejor amigo se va con otros de fiesta a emborracharse y a salir con chicas rubias y despampanantes, no es lo que ella esperaba al pasar a bachillerato. Pero hasta el último momento, la esperanza es lo último que muere.
1. Un sueño imposible, capitulo 1

**Hola! soy nueva en esto de publicar historias, así que si hago algo mal, por favor perdonarme :)**

**Espero que os guste este pequeñito one-shot sobre mis dos actores favoritos, Edward y Bella.**

**Advierto que esta historia tiene una escena de celos, drama, y un poquito de "pasión"**

* * *

-UN SUEÑO IMPOSIBLE-

- CAPÍTULO 1 -

Acababa de venir del instituto en mi vieja y muy estropeada camioneta roja; un Chevrolet. Salí y cerré la puerta del coche. Subí las pocas escaleras que habían en el porche, antes de encontrarme con la puerta. Saqué las llaves de mi mochila y metí la llave en la cerradura, dando una pequeña vuelta a la izquierda y haciendo que esta se abriera.

Entré, dejé las llaves, me quité la chaqueta y cerré suavemente la puerta.

- ¡Mamá, ya estoy en casa!- grité.

- ¡Cariño, estamos en la cocina!

Me dirigí a esa estancia, y una vez allí me di cuenta de que mi madre estaba preparando la comida, mientras que mi padre estaba sentado en una de las sillas.

Dejé mi mochila en el suelo, y me senté.

- ¿Qué tal el día tesoro?- preguntó Charlie mirándome fijamente.

- Bueno ya sabes, lo de siempre; deberes, estudios, más deberes, más estudios.

En ese momento mi madre vino con los tres platos de comida.

Pasamos el rato hablando de trivialidades y riendo.

Ayudaba a mi madre a fregar los platos cuando anunciaron por la televisión:

- Seattle está en un estado de terror. La policía está confundida por la escalada de asesinatos y desapariciones. Las teorías van desde una despiadada banda de criminales, hasta las acciones salvajes de un asesino en serie. Con ustedes, Mary Castle.

Mi padre apagó la televisión y salió de la cocina dirigiéndose al salón con mi madre pisándole los talones.

Cogí mi mochila y subí corriendo a mi habitación.

Estaba acabando los deberes de Literatura, los cuales consistían en hacer una pequeña redacción sobre el libro de Romeo y Julieta, y después preparar un pequeño debate con preguntas, ideas y conclusiones del libro para debatir en clase, cuando de repente me fijé en el pequeño porta fotos que tenía en la esquina del escritorio. En la foto salíamos Edward, mi mejor amigo, vecino y el amor de mi vida (claro que él no lo sabe) y yo abrazados con un precioso atardecer en la playa La Push, el día de su cumpleaños. Como echaba de menos a Edward, al antiguo Edward.

No quería recordar aquellos tiempos en los que no importaba el lugar, la hora o la distancia, siempre estábamos juntos. Podíamos contar el uno con el otro sin importar el resultado. Muchas personas pensaban que teníamos algo más que amistad, pero solamente éramos dos mejores amigos cogidos de las manos, riendo y tomando helados en los parques; hasta que pasamos a bachillerato. Él se apuntó como capitán del equipo de fútbol y yo seguí en mi comité de estudiantes y lectores. Él socializó con otras muchas personas, sobretodo con chicas despampanantes, rubias, altas y delgadas con buena delantera, y sin embargo yo seguía con mis dos mejores amigas, Alice y Rosalie. Él empezó a dejar atrás sus estudios y centrarse en el deporte, las fiestas y las chicas.. Yo, seguía con mis libros de segunda mano, encerrada en la biblioteca o en los aseos donde la estúpida de Tanya y su tropa no podían encontrarme y humillarme delante de todo el instituto. Él comenzó a salir con Tanya y con su equipo de fútbol, dejándonos atrás a sus verdaderos amigos. Yo sin embargo empezaba a hacerme la idea de que ya no volvería a recuperar a mi Edward, ya nunca sería el mismo. Ya nunca volveríamos a vernos a escondidas por la noches de los sábados para irnos por ahí con Rose, Emmett, Alice y Jasper. Ya no volveríamos a ser los mismos de antes…

Salí de mis recuerdos cuando noté las pesadas lágrimas recorriendo mis mejillas seguramente sonrosadas. No podía seguir haciendo esto. No podía seguir haciéndome daño con el recuerdo; ésta es la realidad y tengo que asumirla.

Bajé a la cocina para merendar algo, ya que eran las 6:30h de la tarde. Me decanté por un sándwich de jamón y queso.

- Bella, tu padre y yo nos vamos a dar un paseo y luego iremos a cenar con unos amigos, ¿te importaría quedarte sola?- me preguntó mi madre mirándome fijamente y seguramente dándose cuantas de mis recientes lloriqueos.

- No claro que no me importa, tranquila vete con papá y pasadlo bien.- dije con seguridad.

- Bueno vale cariño, gracias.

- Oye Bella, en cuanto nos vallamos cierra las puertas y ventanas. No quiero que te pase nada, ¿vale?- me comentó mi padre un tanto.. ¿nervioso?

- Esto… vale, pero ¿porqué si se puede saber? -pregunté con cierta curiosidad.

- Vivimos en Forks pero Seattle tampoco está tan lejos y con lo que han dicho hoy en las noticias me quedaría mucho más tranquilo si lo hicieras, ¿vale?.

- Está bien, divertiros. -sentencié con tranquilidad.

Me fui al salón y me puse la película de "Las colinas tienen ojos". Trata de un pueblo al que le llegó una radiación nuclear, dejando a todas las personas deformadas, con otro estilo de vida, etc.

Desperté en el sofá a mitad de la noche y me di cuenta de que la película había vuelto a empezar, así que apagué el televisor y subí a trompicones las escaleras.

Me duché, me puse mi pijama de franela y me acosté en la mullida cama.

Estaba en un precioso claro, todo rodeado con preciosas flores de colores y diferentes aromas. Aspiré con deseo, oliendo los árboles y pinos que me rodeaban, una fresca brisa de mar y el aroma de fresias de algunas flores.

Miré hacia abajo y vi que llevaba puesto un precioso vestido liso de color blanco ajustado con unas sandalias del mismo color, y mi pelo todo liso brillaba con los rayos del hermoso atardecer que se presentaba ante mis ojos.

Escuché un crujido de unas hojas a mi derecha, así que miré con rapidez quién o qué había justo ahí, y para mi suerte me encontré con unos ojos verdes esmeralda y una preciosa sonrisa ladina.

- Edward, ¿qué haces tú aquí? -pregunté con rapidez.

- No te enfades pero te he seguido. Verás tengo que hablar contigo. - me dijo.

Me quedé unos segundos anonadada ante su belleza, para después decir:

- Tú dirás. - le animé un poco difundiéndole seguridad y tranquilidad.

- Bella, desde el primer día en que te vi supe que te quería. - me confesó acercándose rápidamente hasta mi y sujetándome las dos manos con cariño: - Me encanta la forma en que te apartas el pelo con un suave movimiento de la cabeza, o cómo frunces el ceño cuando te concentras en algo importante, o cómo simplemente se te forman dos hoyuelos al reírte. Te quiero decir que me gustas y mucho, pero ahora me toca preguntar: ¿Tú sientes lo mismo por mi?

- Edward yo…. te amo.- susurré cerca de su cara.

No pude seguir hablando, pues en ese instante Edward me sujetó fuertemente por la cintura y me atrajo a su cuerpo, para así dejar nuestros labios unidos en un dulce y apasionante beso al que yo correspondí alegremente, pero de repente todo se volvió oscuro.

- ¡ Despierta dormilona, despierta dormilona! -canturreaba mi despertador. Hice mi cama y me vestí. Me puse unos pantalones ajustados negros, una camiseta holgada de rayas blancas y grises y mis inconfundibles Converse negras. Desayuné de forma rápida y partí con mi camioneta hacia el instituto, alias "mi sala de tortura personal".

Hoy era 18 de Octubre, el cumpleaños de Edward. Pensaba felicitarlo y hablar con él antes de que las clases se acabaran. No me había invitado a la fiesta que organizaba esta noche en su casa, pero tampoco me importaba demasiado.

Después del primer almuerzo decidí ir un rato a la biblioteca a consultar unas dudas sobre un libro, pero a mitad del camino, unos sonidos me hicieron parar mi marcha de forma bruta. Seguí los sonidos, sé que espiar estaba mal, pero me había parecido escuchar a Edward por alguna parte, seguramente estaría hablando con alguno de sus amigos. Cuando giré el pasillo hacia la izquierda, me quedé pasmada con la escena que estaba viendo: Tanya estaba acostada en la mesa del profesor de Biología con Edward entre sus piernas, besándose apasionadamente mientras ella intentaba desprenderse de su camisa. Edward la cogió por la espalda la sentó haciendo que ella rodeara su cintura con las piernas, pero pararon el beso debido a que Tanya me miró fijamente por encima del hombro de mi mejor amigo.

- Emm, perdona Bella pero ¿te importaría irte de aquí?, es que tengo ganas de echar un buen polvo con mi novia y nos estás cortando todo el rollo. - me dijo Edward fulminándome con la mirada. No me lo podía creer.

Mis ojos ardían y mi garganta se había secado debido al fuerte nudo que tenía. Como no me salían las palabras, agaché la cabeza y asentí, saliendo corriendo de la clase que compartíamos desde un principio Edward y yo. Allí fue donde nos conocimos por primera vez, donde nos hicimos los mejor amigos de una semana a otra, donde nos reíamos sin parar y el profesor nos regañaba, donde sin que nadie me viera le miraba a él y solo a él en cada minuto…

En ese momento me di cuenta de que mi amor y mejor amigo, era arena que se iba deslizando de entre mis dedos. Nunca conseguiría estar con él, pero sin embargo, siempre permanecería en un lugar en el que nadie había estado; mi corazón.

-FIN-

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Plis comentar y me decís que os ha parecido y así me animo a publicar otras historias y one-shots :)**

**By: Andrea 14 de Cullen.**


	2. Un sueño imposible, capitulo 2 FINAL!

**Hola a todas! en el anterior capi lo puse, pero por si no lo habeis leido quiero decir que el anterior one-shot de esta historia lo he borrado y he subido este ya que cometí un error y no me di cuenta hasta que me lo digeron dos personas por review, y por eso tambien quiero pedir disculpas.**

**Espero que este one-shot haya resuelto las dudas y si no pues hacermelo saber por algun coment y yo os lo digo =)**

**Tambien espero que os guste!**

* * *

**-CAPÍTULO 2:**

Pasaron semanas desde lo ocurrido en la clase de Biología, pero las cosas entre Edward y yo parecían ir mejorando poco a poco. ¿Parece mentira, verdad?

Cuando nos veíamos por los pasillos, nos dirigíamos pequeñas miraditas y la verdad es que se empezó a notar una mejoría en su vida.

Él empezó a dejar de lado a su equipo de fútbol, y reanudó sus estudios "casi" perdidos.

También se juntaba más con sus antiguos amigos, es decir con Emmett y Jasper, e incluso a veces lo veía como hablaba con Rosalie o Alice por los pasillos o en la hora del almuerzo.

Yo aún no me atrevía a dirigirle la palabra. Lo se, soy una cobarde. Una estúpida y niñata cobarde. Pero tenía miedo. Miedo de que si me permitía ser feliz por un minuto, la realidad cayera a mis pies con una fuerza insuperable.

Los cambios en Edward se notaban a simple vista: volvía vestirse con vaqueros y sus Converse, en vez de llevar todo el santo día ese maldito uniforme de deporte. Sus notas habían mejorado notablemente. No se metía en peleas, y su club de fans empezaba a dejarlo un poco de lado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Me desperté asustada y sobresaltada debido al fuerte estruendo que hacían los relámpagos y la fuerte lluvia fuera de mi casa.

Me levanté cansada de la cama y vi que solamente eran la 1:18h de la madrugada, así que unos minutillos en mi "mundo fantasía" no me harían daño al día siguiente en el instituto.

Me recosté suavemente en el sofá que había justo en frente de la ventana, por la cual se podía ver el bosque y abrí mi diario para poder desahogarme un poco.

El diario que tenía no era gran cosa, solamente un cuaderno verde musgo con ribetes dorados por los lados, pero me lo regaló la abuela Marie antes de morir así que le tenía un cariño irrevocable.

Mordiendo un poco el bolígrafo por la parte trasera me concentré en lo que exactamente quería poner, pero las palabras llegaron solas…

-Querido diario:

Hoy, me he convencido de que está bien abandonar, no correr riesgos, seguir la corriente sin dramas. Solo, no es el momento. Pero mis razones no son razones, son excusas. Lo que hago es esconderme de la realidad y la verdad, es que tengo miedo. Miedo de que si me permito ser feliz por un momento, el mundo se va a venir abajo y no se si podría superarlo. Entonces salió el sol, y la realidad se impuso.

Cerré suavemente el diario, y miré las gotas de lluvia que se escurrían a lo largo de todo el cristal para finalmente romperse. Sabía que lo que había escrito no era para tanto, pero tenía que hacerlo. De una manera u otra, siempre que escribía me acordaba de Edward. A veces parecía incluso arrepentido por lo ocurrido en aquella clase, incluso quiso hablarme una vez, pero el profesor Banner le recriminó por no estar prestando atención en clase.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté y me duché. Ordené un poco la habitación y me vestí. Me cogí del armario un vestido blanco ajustado del pecho y luego suelto por la rodilla y unas zapatillas a juego. Al llevar el pelo un tanto enmarañado, me hice una trenza francesa a un lado del cuello y bajé rumbo a la cocina.

Desayuné solamente una manzana y medio vaso de zumo de naranja ya que llegaba tarde a clases.

No sé por que, pero presentía algo raro. Sentía que hoy era un buen día para sonreírle a la vida, para estar feliz.

Al pasar las clases, todo estaba muy tranquilo, cosa rara siendo el instituto.

Justamente antes de que tocara la campana para dar por finalizadas las clases, alguien me jaló suavemente del brazo, cuando llegaba de los baños.

- Hola. -me dijo sonriendo de forma ladina.

- Hola, Edward. -la verdad es que no me esperaba que fuera él quien me hubiera parado para hablar.

- Esto.. ¿tienes un par de minutos? -preguntó moviéndose más su pelo indomable.

- Claro, pero tengo que ir a por mis cosas antes de que las clases acaben.

- No pasa nada, esto me llevará tan solo un par de minutos.

- Está bien, pues ¿qué pasa? -pregunté con cierta curiosidad.

- Verás Bella, llevo tiempo queriéndote decir algo, pero no se como hacerlo exactamente.

- Pues, ¿qué te parece si empiezas por el principio? Te será más fácil.

- Puff, Está bien. -me contestó no muy convencido. - Mira, no me andaré con muchos rodeos. Lo que te quería decir es que yo…yo.. es que yo… Lo siento mucho. No quería que nos vieras a Tanya y a mi en esa situación de verdad, estoy muy arrepentido -no paraba de tartamudear.

- Oye, no pasa nada, lo entiendo. Al fin y al cabo es tu novia, pero podrías haberte esperado a llegar a tu casa o simplemente haberos escondido en el armario de la limpieza. -le dije un tanto apenada.

- Lo siento, de verdad. Por cierto, Tanya no es mi novia.

- Pero yo creía que ella..

- Sí, pero era para ponerte celosa. -me cortó.

- ¿Qué? ¿Para ponerme celosa?

- Sí y sé que eso suena muy estúpido e inmaduro..

- Sí, suena totalmente estúpido e inmaduro. -estuve de acuerdo con él en ese aspecto.

- Mira, en realidad hacía todo eso porque.. porque no soportaba el ver como otros chicos hablaban de lo buena que estás y de lo guapa, o de cómo besabas, entonces decidí amm "refugiarme" en Tanya pensando que así te podría poner celosa para que te dieras por fin cuenta de lo que sientes.

- ¿De lo que siento? Edward, no te entiendo. -la verdad es que estaba muy confusa, no entendía casi nada de lo que me decía.

- Mira Bella, tú a mi no me engañas. He visto muchas veces la manera en la que me mirabas, e incluso te escuché una vez en mi casa hablar con Alice de cuanto me querías. A lo mejor me estoy equivocando y tú en realidad no sientes nada por mí, pero ya no podía más. No podía seguir viendo la cara de tristeza que ponías todos los días al verme. Siento que te haya defraudado, pero los celos me han hecho una maña jugada. - se notaba que quería decir algo más, pero parecía que se estaba poniendo un poco nervioso, así que decidí intervenir.

- ¿Qué pasa, Edward? ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Te amo.

- Lo digo porque estás un poco pálido.

- Ya, pero.. Te amo.

- Y también tienes un poco de sudor por la frente.

- Sí, bueno pero eso no es nada.. yo.. Te amo, Bella.

- A demás de que estás temblando un poco y creo que..

- ¡Bella! -chilló.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué haces eso? - le pregunte un poco molesta.. Y yo que en cima me preocupaba por su salud y él me lo paga, espera. Él me lo había dicho. Me quería, me lo había dicho y él me quería; a mi, me quería a mi.

- Edward, eso es una broma de mal gusto. -le dije un poco cabizbaja. ¿Cómo un chico como él podía querer a un chica como yo?

- No es ninguna broma, Bella. Te amo, desde el primer día en que te vi parada en la silla de la clase de Biología, pero necesito que me perdones por todos estos meses, por todo lo que te he causado.

- Tranquilo, se que dices la verdad en ese aspecto, pero ¿lo dices en serio? - no se lo quería preguntar, pero tenía que hacerlo.

- Sí, te hablo completamente en serio.

En ese momento fui yo la que se quedó en estado de shock ante sus palabras. Él me quería, me lo había dicho; a mi..

- Pero ¿cómo es eso posible? - le pregunté.

- Muy fácil. Simplemente me encandilaste el primer día con tu sonrisa y ese perfecto y adorable sonrojo tuyo que tanto te caracteriza. -me dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos, y en ese momento, supe que decía la verdad.

Por fin había vuelto. El antiguo Edward estaba ante mis propios ojos, diciéndome que me amaba.

-¿Bella? ¿Estás bien?

- Estoooo.. siip -le contesté contenta.

- Bueno y ¿qué me dices? -preguntó nervioso.

- Edward, ¿sabías que tengo un diario en el cual escribo todos mis sentimiento y pensamientos?

- Pues no, no lo sabía. Pero eso es un dato curioso e importante de saber. -me sonrió.

- ¿Quieres saber lo que escribí la última vez?

- Claro, si eso no te incomoda, adelante. -me animó llevándome hacia uno de los bancos que había en la parte trasera del instituto al lado de un precioso roble. La verdad, es que hasta ese mismo momento no me di cuenta de que estábamos caminando.

-Querido diario, hoy me he convencido de que está bien abandonar, no correr riesgos, seguir la corriente sin dramas. Solo, no es el momento. Pero mis razones no son razones, son excusas. Lo que hago es esconderme de la realidad y la verdad, es que tengo miedo. Miedo de que si me permito ser feliz por un momento, el mundo se va a venir abajo y no se si podría superarlo.

Entonces salió el sol, y la realidad se impuso. Tú te impusiste delante mía, Edward. Tú y solo tú eres mi mundo, mis razones y mis excusas, solo tú. Y eso me preocupa un poco, porque no sabes las veces que he deseando decirte: Te amo, y por fin te lo digo, ahora, en este mismo instante, en el banco de al lado del roble te digo que te amo, con todo mi corazón. -terminé de decirle eso con mis dos mano a los lados de sus mejillas.

- Entonces salió el sol, y la realidad se impuso. Pero esta es la realidad Bella; aquí y ahora.

Y dicho esto, Edward me sujetó suavemente por la cintura y me atrajo hacia su cuerpo pegando así nuestros labios en un baile sincronizado de pasión y deseo, pero sobre todo; AMOR.

**-FIN-**

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido este one-shot editado?**

**¿Merezco algún review? =)**

**By: Andrea 14 de Cullen.**


End file.
